Bloodrein: Souls
by Erin Bloodrein Sage
Summary: Scarlet and Zuki go out for a day away from the fleas and claws of the clan while Erin is away. While they are out they meet an unexpected person. Dragons and wolves have mates but what about the magic users? Can their souls be with a wolf or dragon? Oneshot


**•okay so this is a scene that's not gonna be in Bloodrein: Rise of a Legend. Scarlet and Zuki go out for a day away from the fleas and claws of the clan while Erin is away. Dragons and wolves have mates, like Erin's parents can be wolf/dragon mated, but what about the magic users? Can their souls be with a wolf or dragon? Or do they even have a soul to give? Enjoy•**

* * *

~Zukima~

Scarlet and I walked around Cedar Rock Park. The slight breeze made the green leaves wave around and skinny trees danced. The waterfall was beautiful as always and human children played in the clear water by the rocks.

"It's so peaceful here."

Scarlet said sitting on a stone bench. I sat beside her and smiled at the playing kids.

"It is."

I said. We drove from Drake's home this morning in Scarlet's maroon Audi TT to get away from the boys. Erin and Darren were called away for another Council meeting and Drake went with them. I found being alone with those boys without the 'big 3', minus Ray, was a pain. Always wrestling with each other or cleaning out Drake's kitchen.

_'Like children sometimes.'_

I thought and it made me smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

Scarlet asked. I looked up at the dancing trees.

"The boys. I was just thinking how childish they act sometimes, but it's why we love them so."

I said.

"True."

I could hear the smile in her voice. We sat there for while in silence, listening to the children's laughter and the birds in the trees.

"Hey Zuki?"

Scarlet asked and I looked at her. Her long purple hair slightly blowing around and her eyes watched a line of ants on the ground.

"Yea?"

I said.

"When do you think Erin will see it?"

She asked and I was honestly confused.

"See what?"

I asked tilting my head to the side.

"That she has a mate."

Scarlet looked at me.

"Why wouldn't she see it? Kinda hard not to for their kind."

I laughed. She sighed.

"It's just sometimes she acts like even if she finds him, she wouldn't...I don't know...have room for him."

She sounded serious.

"Where did this come from?"

I asked. Scarlet brought this up out of no where and it turned serious fast. She just sighed and leaned her head back.

"Nevermind."

She said quietly. Ever since we moved in with Drake she's acted this way and it was starting to scare me a bit. Always going on about souls and asking the Elders about wolf history.

"It's not Erin your worried about is it?"

I asked.

"You're worried about Drake."

Her head snapped up and her eyes were wide.

"You are! Your worried Drake will find his soul and leave aren't you?"

I was smiling and poking at her arm while her face went cherry red.

"It's...it's not like that."

She said blushing hard. Then it hit me. The way she would smile at him and how she watched him sometimes.

"You love him."

I said.

~Scarlet~

My vision blurred a bit when Zuki said that. I did love Drake, but there was no reason for me to say it aloud. He would find his mate one day and she was going to be the luckiest girl alive.

"There's no purpose in loving him Zuki."

I said, tears building up in my eyes. A hand rested on my shoulder, a hand bigger than Zuki's. My eyes went wide and I didn't move.

"Even in the grave, all is not lost young one."

His voice was low but not deep and it flowed like music from his mouth. When I turned to look at Zuki she was looking wide eyed at the man behind me. I turned completely and my mouth dropped.

He was 5'8 and in his early thirties with black hair that curled just above his ears. He had a clean shaven beard and an ill-trimmed mustache. His eyes were dark grey with a violet tint. His slender form was dressed in a black frock coat that covered a black vest and white shirt. He wore black dress pants and shoes. He looked elegant and what he wore looked well kept but old and worn.

"Forgive me. I heard your conversation and the sudden depression in your voice."

He said taking his hand from my shoulder.

"I knew it."

Zuki said staring at the man. He looked at her.

"Knew what exactly?"

He asked.

"That you were still alive. You're a dragon, my grandmother told me about you."

Zuki explained. A small smile appeared on his face.

"You resemble her greatly Miss Srine."

He said.

"Your grandmother was an amazing sorcerous and a very beautiful woman."

He added. He looked at me again.

"May I join you?"

He asked motioning towards the bench and I scooted beside Zuki so he could sit.

"What are you doing here if I may ask?"

Zuki asked. The man smiled again.

"Travelling is like dreaming. I travel simply because I dream and wish to see how others dream. I have been around for many a year and have learned a thing or two."

He answered though I was confused for a split second.

"Did I hear correctly about your topic? This young one is worried for a beloved?"

He asked looking at me.

"Yes."

I looked at my hands when Zuki answered.

"He's a wolf and I'm a sorcerous. Even though I love him, I can't have him. I can't call him mine."

I said. The very idea of another female even looking at him made me want to scream. Since I first saw him in the Council room and spoke to him outside, I felt something for him. I felt whole when I was around him.

"And why is that?"

The man's question made me look at him.

"Because I am not a wolf, I'm not even a dragon."

My eyes began to tear up again.

"And that matters?"

He looked a little confused, or was it something else?

"Of course it does. We're not their kind so I'd say it does."

Said Zuki. Now he looked shocked.

"A soul is a soul. The bodies they inhabit may be different from one another but souls are all the same."

He said. It seemed like his voice didn't change, it remained like music.

"An old story crossed my ears some time ago about how a magic man found his true love."

Zuki and I looked at him and waited for him to continue.

"This magic man was a warlock and his true love was a dragon. Before 'our kind', as Miss Shrine stated, started using the word 'soul' we said 'true love'."

He looked at us and smiled. I could feel my mouth hanging open.

"Just as a dragon can have a wolf mate, a dragon can mate a magic user."

He added.

_'What is he saying?'_

I wondered. Did this mean what I thought? He stood up and looked at us.

"Remember this young one: when a male or female wolf or dragon sees their soul and its their first sight, their beast's eyes will shine. I can still see my loves eyes when I sleep, the most beautiful lilac I have ever laid eyes upon. I have written many poems for my love and they are well known by all kinds."

He bowed slightly and for the first time I noticed a ring on his left ring finger, a silver circle and inside was a raven's wing.

"Have a good afternoon young ones."

He said and walked down the dirt path towards the entrance of the park. My breathing had speed up a bit and Zuki looked just as surprised. She jumped up and walked forward a few steps.

"Hey."

She called and he turned, standing just at the concrete bridge.

"What was your mate?"

Zuki asked.

"A very beautiful wolf."

With another slight bow, he walked on. I stood up slowly and grabbed Zuki's arm. She looked at my hand and before she could question me I hauled her towards my car.

~Zuki~

I was beyond surprised and shocked from our encounter in the park, but even more so from what Scar and I learned. We had returned to our new home and waited for Erin to come back.

"Zuki."

Scarlet was standing in the doorway to our new room.

"Their back."

She was smiling and I followed her to the rather roomy living room. Kyle and Vic were playing on an Xbox they found in one of the rooms while Ray, Will, and Shawn sat around watching. I leaned against the arm of the couch and Scarlet stood by the door. When it opened, Darren was the first to come through followed by Erin and Drake. Like me, Scarlet grabbed Erin's arm, I grabbed the other and we pulled a complaining Erin up to our room. When we got her to quit cussing us out we explained what happened to us earlier and what was said. Erin smiled.

"I knew it."

She laughed.

"I know right? That's what I said. I mean granted when my grandmother told me he was alive I thought she was crazy at first but over time I believed."

I said laughing but stopped when I saw Erin smirking at me.

"What?"

I asked.

"That's not what I meant."

She said shaking her head.

"What is it Erin?"

Scarlet asked.

"Scarlet what's the first thing you noticed about Drake?"

Erin asked with her eyes shut and arms crossed. Scarlet looked confused.

"His...his eyes. They were so bright compared to his black hair."

She said blushing.

"What color were they?"

Erin asked and now I was starting to get it.

"They were blue, like ice."

Scarlet said. My eyes widened and my mouth hung open a little. I knew Drake's eyes, I had seen them daily, and they were not ice blue. Not his human eyes anyways.

"Zuki?"

Erin asked and I looked at her. She remained leaned against the closed door with her arms crossed and eyes shut.

"When you first met Will, what color were his eyes?"

She asked and I felt my head slowly tilt downward.

"Dark brown."

I answered.

"Then you missed it."

She said. I looked up in shock. Erin pushed off the door and looked back and forth between us.

"When we went to that first Council thing Scarlet, I saw Drake when I scanned around the table. I saw his pale blue-green eyes and I see those eyes everyday, so does Zuki and so do you. Whether you let yourself see his human eyes is one thing. His wolf eyes, however, are the coldest blue I have ever seen."

Erin turned to me, leaving Scarlet looking like she's gonna faint.

"When we went to clear those rogues and found you, I saw Will's eyes. How they flashed his yellow-green when normally they are dark brown."

I thought my jaw would dislocate from my mouth and my eyes would leave my skull.

"I thought I was going crazy but I guess old Cain is always right."

She opened the door and turned to us smiling.

"When I first saw Shawn, Darren told me my eyes were shining, but Shawn never looked at me. He was in a fight against someone bigger than him and when that boy had Shawn on the floor, Shawn looked right at me and I watched as his eyes went from hazel to dark green in a flash. Cain taught me many things when I was at the castle and legends of mates were one of them. I know good and well Shawn is my mate and I think you two have also found yours."

She looked at each of us again and shook her head.

"One with a dragon and the other a wolf."

She shut the door behind her laughing, leaving us to take in what just happened.

~Erin~

I was smiling like an idiot. That was the first time I had said aloud that Shawn was my mate. I had known since that day but remained quiet. I was also smiling because I couldn't believe who they had met at the park.

_'He always did write about his mate.'_

I thought as I shut the door to my room and went to a bookshelf on the far side of it. The book I pulled was somewhat new and held all of his works. I flipped through the pages until I found the one he wrote after his mate passed. I read aloud to myself the quote that told our world how to find your soul.

"And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes of the beautiful Annabel Lee."


End file.
